


Lost

by cjoycoolio



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange has been happening with Keith and all of them have to figure out how to deal with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of help from both my friends Jean and Rache. Thank you guys so much! Anyways please enjoy!

It has been a few months since the disaster with the wormhole that practically split the team thin. Lance was lucky enough (or unlucky) to be thrown off to a planet with the Red Paladin. Somehow they both survived and through that time they’ve gotten so much closer. This is hence why they are now together and going strong.

Their relationship was anything but perfect but they knew how to balance each other out. They were an impenetrable team, always having each other’s backs on and off the battlefield. However, lately during combat Keith has been off his game. Though forming Voltron was fine, he always seem distracted, distant and sometimes even impulsive out in the battlefield. It was getting to the point that Lance wasn’t the only one who noticed that something was wrong with him.  It was just none of them knew what it was.

Lance knew something was different about his boyfriend. He was more distant and moodier than usual. Being as that Keith is usually moody this change is rather worrisome. The thing is Lance had no idea why. He tried to figure out on his own just by observing him closely but he still didn’t understand the change. He just understood that something was definitely different about him

That morning Lance again had woken up to a cold and empty bed. He frowns to himself. He hated waking up alone. Sighing he quickly gets out of their now shared room and heads to the common room. He spots both Pidge and Hunk lounging on the couch in their pajamas. 

“Have you guys seen Keith?”

“Nope” Hunk says with a yawn. “I barely woke up just now.”

“I think I saw him head to the training room about twenty minutes ago” Pidge states without even looking away from her laptop.

“Thanks” Lance says before heading over towards the training area.

The closer he gets to the arena, he can hear Keith angerly growl and grunt. The door opens and suddenly he hears a loud crash followed by a string of curses as he enters the arena.

“Keith” Lance says tentatively. It was then he sees red flashes of light before the Gladiator is sliced into pieces and disintegrated into thin air. “Keith are yo-”  
  
“What!?”

Lance tenses a bit at the abrupt sound of his boyfriend’s voice.

“What do you want? Can’t you see I’m training here?”

“What I can see is that you’re going ballistic. And lately you’ve been acting strange and it’s really starting to worry me.”

“Lance. Just don’t start. I’m fine” Keith states with a firm glare as his bayard transforms back to its original form.

Lance scoffs. “Fine? You’re fine?! Bullshit. You’re not fine. You act way more moody than usual. You’re impulsive on the battlefield practically costing us countless missions and you barely ever spend time with the team outside of forming Voltron.”  
  
“Lance seriously. Leave me alone” Keith states bluntly as he turns his back on him.

“Babe I’m just trying to h-”

“I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!”

Lance’s eyes widen in disbelief and hurt. “What’s wrong with you? It’s like I don’t even know who you are anymore?”  
  
Keith growls in frustration before facing him once again, his eyes angry and turning yellow. “You don’t know me” he shouts as he moves closer, his voice getting lower. “You don’t know what I am at all”, his skin starting to get purple. “You don’t get to know me” his ears starting to form. “And you will never understand!  So just leave me the fuck alone!!” Keith now fully transformed into a Galra, states as he stands tall and inches before his boyfriend.

Lance eyes quickly change to that of fear, his heart rapidly beating in his chest. “Ke-”  
  
Keith’s hand wraps around Lance’s neck as he pushes him against the wall. “THIS IS THE REAL ME LANCE. LOOK. JUST LOOK AT ME”

Lance struggles to breathe against his grip. “K-keith p-p-please” he chokes out, his eyes widening in terror.

Keith tightens his hold before letting go and having Lance drop to the floor gasping for air.

“NOW GET OUT!”

“N-no” Lance stutters as he struggles to get up.

“I SAID GET OUT!” Keith says as he starts lunging towards him. However, Lance was able to dodge out of the way but Keith’s arm crashes onto the wall of the ship.

It was then of course the rest of the team races into the training arena.

“What was that?!” Pidge asks in shock and confusion.

“LANCE!” Hunk shouts, seeing him crouched on the floor.

Keith growls causing all of them to be stunned.

Instinct instantly kicks in and Shiro uses his arm to knock the hell out of Keith.

“Noooooo” Lance shouts but it was too late, Keith had fallen unconscious, slowly transforming back to a human.

The team stood there looking at their fallen teammate in utter disbelief.

“T-that was Keith?” Pidge questions.  
  
“ Keith’s a galra!?” Hunk asks with wide eyes.

Lance slowly makes his way over to his boyfriend and clutches him in his arms, thankful that he’s still breathing. “What do we do?”his voice is just barely a whisper.

"I...don't know." For once Shiro does not have an answer. Dejected, he looks to both Hunk and Pidge, the Yellow and Green Paladins looking on in uncertainty.

Pidge suddenly announces, "We have to tell Allura and Coran--"

"No!" Lance is quick to interject. He then lets out a shaky breath and continues, "They won't understand... He's Galran. Their sworn enemy. _Our_ sworn enemy. If they find out he's one of them, he'll be stuffed into a cyro pod for who knows how long.I...I won't let that happen to him. We can fix this, I know we can. We have to try. He's our teammate! And he means so, so much to me."

The room is eerily quiet. Lance knows he might have sounded pathetic, but he had to do everything he could to ensure that Keith would be safe. Hopefully his reasoning got through to his fellow Paladins. If not, he would stand his ground, them against him.

And Lance would be damned if he lost if it meant Keith's wellbeing would be on the line.

"Please," he chokes. Round, glistening eyes look toward the Black Paladin who remains tensely quiet. Shiro's face is unreadable, but Lance is sure that if he can get him to agree, all would be well.

Seconds pass by and everyone still looks defeated, no one knowing what to do.

Lance glances back down at his boyfriend and looks at him sadly before looking back at his teammates. His eyes shimmer, a silent plea he hopes they will understand.  
  
Still no one can respond. What could they say? What could they do? They were all lost for words.   
  
It was then Lance’s eyes suddenly start to water. “This isn’t fair” he starts to sob.

It wasn’t fair. Keith didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to be genetically connected to their sworn enemy. To have his blood be the same as Zarkon. To be related to those that murdered, and destroyed the innocent. None of it was fair.  
  
Keith’s eyes start to open slowly. “What h-happened?” he whispers lowly, clearly disoriented.  
  
Lance squeezes him slightly in his arms. “Everything will be okay. I promise everything will be okay” he says softly, his tears still falling from his eyes.

Keith slowly gets more up from the ground and finally notices that practically everyone was in the training room, all looking away from him. It was then he suddenly remembers the events that preceded earlier. His eyes widen as he start to pull away from his boyfriend. “No. This can’t be happening!” he says desperately.

He didn’t want his team to find out like this. He didn’t want any of them to find out at all, especially Lance. However this was a part of him that he could barely restrain and control. He knew it was inevitable that they found out. He just always hoped it would never happen.

Lance grabs him and pulls him back into his arms. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Keith” his voice trembling in sadness.  
  
Keith couldn’t help the tears from falling down his eyes. The rest of the team watching painfully at the scene that unfolded before them. Their two teammates in each other’s arms practically broken at the seams with no way to be repaired.

Still Lance wasn’t going to give up that easily. "You're still you..." Lance whispers as he pulls away, cupping Keith's face in his hands. "You're still Keith. You got that? That's all that matters to me. And I'll love you no matter what."

Keith closes his eyes and sighs as he lets his forehead press against Lance’s.  
  
It was like they were lost in the moment when out of nowhere the alarm starts blaring and Princess’s Allura’s voice rang through the speakers alerting them of Galra ships coming into view of their radar.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've read a lot of Galra!Keith fics with him transforming and instantly Lance says "I'm here for you" and yes I do love those fics but I got the idea that the transition didn't go as smoothly. Keith ends up acting more like a beast or like the hulk and so this fic came to be. Anyways I hope you like it. please leave a comment or kudos. I'd love to read what you guys think. Thanks!


End file.
